High-clearance sprayers, are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. These high-clearance sprayers have sophisticated product delivery and vehicle control systems that require numerous operator controls and electronic displays. Currently, the electronic displays include a screen such as an HMI (Human Machine Interface), for interacting with machine control modules, that is fixedly mounted to a dashboard of an upper console in the cab. A second screen, which could be a virtual terminal (VT) or a field computer, may be fixedly mounted above the HMI. The HMI and the VT can both be touchscreen displays, and consequently, can require the operator to touch the screens in addition to viewing them.
However, when operators adjust their seat in the cab for optimum driving conditions, some operators may feel too close to the touchscreen displays while others may feel, too far from the touchscreen displays. Moreover, the fixed positions of the touchscreens can make avoiding screen glare difficult at times. A need therefore exists to improve the operator cab that eliminates one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.